Orion Arm Union Charter - Chapter IV
=Article 9= #The Union Council shall consist of all the Members of the Orion Arm Union. #Each Member shall have not more than five representatives in the Union Council. =Article 10= The Union Council may discuss any questions or any matters within the scope of the present Charter or relating to the powers and functions of any organs provided for in the present Charter, and, except as provided in Article 12, may make recommendations to the Members of the Orion Arm Union or to the Action Committee or to both on any such questions or matters. =Article 11= #The Union Council may consider the general principles of co-operation in the maintenance of international peace and security, including the principles governing disarmament and the regulation of armaments, and may make recommendations with regard to such principles to the Members or to the Action Committee or to both. #The Union Council may discuss any questions relating to the maintenance of international peace and security brought before it by any Member of the Orion Arm Union, or by the Action Committee, or by a state which is not a Member of the Orion Arm Union in accordance with Article 35, paragraph 2, and, except as provided in Article 12, may make recommendations with regard to any such questions to the state or states concerned or to the Action Committee or to both. Any such question on which action is necessary shall be referred to the Action Committee by the Union Council either before or after discussion. #The Union Council may call the attention of the Action Committee to situations which are likely to endanger international peace and security. #The powers of the Union Council set forth in this Article shall not limit the general scope of Article 10. =Article 12= #While the Action Committee is exercising in respect of any dispute or situation the functions assigned to it in the present Charter, the Union Council shall not make any recommendation with regard to that dispute or situation unless the Action Committee so requests. #The Secretary-General, with the consent of the Action Committee, shall notify the Union Council at each session of any matters relative to the maintenance of international peace and security which are being dealt with by the Action Committee and shall similarly notify the Union Council, or the Members of the Orion Arm Union if the Union Council is not in session, immediately the Action Committee ceases to deal with suchmatters. =Article 13= #The Union Council shall initiate studies and make recommendations for the purpose of: ##promoting international co-operation in the political field and encouraging the progressive development of international law and its codification; ##promoting international co-operation in the economic, social, cultural, educational, and health fields, and assisting in the realization of human rights and fundamental freedoms for all without distinction as to race, sex, language, or religion. #The further responsibilities, functions and powers of the Union Council with respect to matters mentioned in paragraph 1 (b) above are set forth in Chapters IX and X. =Article 14= Subject to the provisions of Article 12, the Union Council may recommend measures for the peaceful adjustment of any situation, regardless of origin, which it deems likely to impair the general welfare or friendly relations among nations, including situations resulting from a violation of the provisions of the present Charter setting forth the Purposes and Principles of the Orion Arm Union. =Article 15= #The Union Council shall receive and consider annual and special reports from the Action Committee; these reports shall include an account of the measures that the Action Committee has decided upon or taken to maintain international peace and security. #The Union Council shall receive and consider reports from the other organs of the Orion Arm Union. =Article 16= The Union Council shall perform such functions with respect to the international trusteeship system as are assigned to it under Chapters XII and XIII, including the approval of the trusteeship agreements for areas not designated as strategic. =Article 17= #The Union Council shall consider and approve the budget of the Organization. #The expenses of the Organization shall be borne by the Members as apportioned by the Union Council. #The Union Council shall consider and approve any financial and budgetary arrangements with specialized agencies referred to in Article 57 and shall examine the administrative budgets of such specialized agencies with a view to making recommendations to the agencies concerned. =Article 18= #Each member of the Union Council shall have one vote. #Decisions of the Union Council on important questions shall be made by a two-thirds majority of the members present and voting. These questions shall include: recommendations with respect to the maintenance of international peace and security, the election of the non-permanent members of the Action Committee, the election of the members of the Economic and Social Council, the election of members of the Trusteeship Council in accordance with paragraph 1 © of Article 86, the admission of new Members to the Orion Arm Union, the suspension of the rights and privileges of membership, the expulsion of Members, questions relating to the operation of the trusteeship system, and budgetary questions. #Decisions on other questions, including the determination of additional categories of questions to be decided by a two-thirds majority, shall be made by a majority of the members present and voting. =Article 19= A Member of the Orion Arm Union which is in arrears in the payment of its financial contributions to the Organization shall have no vote in the Union Council if the amount of its arrears equals or exceeds the amount of the contributions due from it for the preceding two full years. The Union Council may, nevertheless, permit such a Member to vote if it is satisfied that the failure to pay is due to conditions beyond the control of the Member. =Article 20= The Union Council shall meet in regular annual sessions and in such special sessions as occasion may require. Special sessions shall be convoked by the Secretary-General at the request of the Action Committee or of a majority of the Members of the Orion Arm Union. =Article 21= The Union Council shall adopt its own rules of procedure. It shall elect its President for each session. =Article 22= The Union Council may establish such subsidiary organs as it deems necessary for the performance of its functions. Category:Logs